High School Sweethearts
by Iya91
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are seniors in high school.They have been a couple a while now,and Naruto is starting to question his feelings for Sasuke,while Sasuke is trying his best to control his temper and jelousy when it comes to his love for Naruto. The whole thing escalades when a new student begins at their school. Naruto and the new kid, Gaara lay eyes on each other.GaaNaru/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 and 2

** High school Sweethearts**

GaaNaru/Sasunaru Fanfic

Chapter 1

Naruto sighted. The only sound in the classroom was from the other students, scribbling away on their piece of paper. This had to be the hardest test they have had this year. Kakashi Sensei was a badass when it came to tests. Naruto was a senior in high school, and had been doing great in school, so far. He stared at the piece of paper, and went through the answers one after one. It was all right, he thought. He looked at Sasuke, who was sitting across the room. He had finished his test rather quick. He was sitting on his chair, leaning backwards, folding his hands behind his head. He looked really bored, as he stared into the ceiling. His head turned, and he saw that Naruto was looking at him. He gave him the thumbs up as he grinned. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up from behind his desk, announcing the end of the test. It was recess, finally. The class got up, discussing the quiz. Naruto tried to get away from the mass of people, when Sasuke came in from behind him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him outside. "Come on, Naruto" He said. They walked side by side to the great oak tree, were they often spent time together during recess. "Aah, its only a matter of time, and then we are outta here!" He said, with a great smile. It was sun outside, and the light hit Naruto's blonde hair, creating beautiful, shiny highlights. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, and he kissed him on his forehead. "You're so beautiful, Naruto, and your mine, just mine." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto blushed because of the complement. Thinking about what Sasuke could possibly see in him, when Sasuke himself was so handsome.

"Aargh, that kakashi, the test was so hard." "Yeah, tell me about it, I'll never leave high school with my grades" Sakura and Kiba walked towards the tree. "Hey, you two, how did it go?" Sakura asked. "I don't really care; I hate school, as you probably should know by now." Sasuke said, leaning against the tree. "Naruto probably did well, he was scribbling away like a total nerd." He said, laughing. Naruto did not understand why he always acted like this when they were with their friends, he was so sweet when they were alone together. They continued laughing of that silly statement, when something, or someone, to be exact, caught his attention. It was a tall red haired boy, with a love-kanji tattoo above his left eye. He was obvious a new kid. He was staring at the school building, holding a schedule which he studied closely. "What is it? Do you know that guy?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, must be someone new." Naruto replied. "Maybe we should go and talk to him?" "Stay away from that guy Naruto, he doesn't look right. What tattoo is that anyway?" Sasuke said, making Kiba and Sakura laugh once again, with a stupid joke. They all walked back to the school building, found their classroom and desks. Kakashi came in, and behind walked that red haired boy. "This is Gaara, he will join us from now on. Would you like to present yourself, and tell them about who you are?" Kakashi said with a friendly smile. "No" Gaara replied, as he walked away from Kakashi, found an empty desk and sat down. "…Okay! Now welcome our new student with open arms. Will anyone show him around on the school area? Anyone? What about you Naruto, my best student? "Sure, whatever." Naruto answered. He took a quick look at Sasuke, he was mad. Naruto could always tell when he was. The last class of the day was boring, and with a great yawn from sasuke, Kakashi dismissed them. Naruto waited for Gaara to come find him outside the classroom door, but Gaara was nowhere to be seen. "Looks like your date with Gaara will have to wait" Sasuke suddenly stood behind Naruto. "Let's go" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked him home in silence.

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the following morning, yawning and stretching. "Great, it's Saturday!" He said, out loud, even though he was all alone, as usual in his apartment. The sound of his own voice made him smile. He remembered something he had heard a long time ago; the first sign of insanity is when you start talking to yourself. Naruto got up, brushed his teeth and made some breakfast. He chewed on a toast when he heard knocking on the door. It's probably Sasuke, and he is most certainly here to yell at me for something, Naruto thought. He opened the door, still with a toast in his and hand, and about half of it, still in his mouth. "Sasuke, if this is about that Gaara guy, I really don't understand why you…." On the doorstep was that guy, Gaara, raging tall, with his red hair and pale blue eyes. "So, I guess you owe me a tour or something" He said, as simple as that. Naruto swallowed his toast, and started talking; "Ok, I was going to show you around the school, and stuff, but that was yesterday, and you took off. Sorry, tour's cancelled" Naruto shut the door, but he quickly realized what a douche he had been. He opened the door, surprised to find Gaara about ten meters down the hallway. "Hey, I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately" Naruto nearly shouted to him. Gaara continued to walk, and didn't seem to hear him. "HEY, I said I was sorry" Naruto ran down towards Gaara. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked in an irritated tone. Gaara stopped walking, and looked at Naruto. "You can't shut a door in someone's face, and then beg for forgiveness. That's pathetic." "I'm sorry". "Stop apologizing, you're making it worse for yourself." Gaara said, with a slightly raised voice. "Let's take a little tour around the city then, so I can show you around" Naruto said. "I guess. One question though.. Are you gonna wear pants with that shirt?" Naruto let his eyes glide down his body, and found himself standing in the hallway with only but a shirt and a black boxer with green dancing frogs on them. "Damn, be right back!" Naruto said as he ran, very quickly to get his pants.

Naruto and Gaara walked down towards the docks. They passed a few houses on the way, and a couple of shops. Naruto pointed at some of them, telling Gaara where he could buy groceries, and where some of their classmates lived. But Gaara didn't seem to have much interest in it, and suddenly he asked; "Are you going to tell me what this morning was all about? What were you going to say to Sasuke about me?" "Well you caught me off guard, I certainly did not expect to find you on my doorstep, I mean no harm but hell, I don't know you at all. I was also kind of mad, Sasuke acted really weird yesterday. I guess he was jealous or something. He is of that type, he can't stand it when I talk to other guys. I just get so mad, It's like every time a decent-looking guy comes along, he becomes this totally different person. The jealousy beast gets a hold of him. I can't make new friends, he is so overprotective all the time. Oh, I am sorry, I just keep blabbering on, and you must be bored to death" "You think I am decent-looking, you say?" Gaara asked as he put on an exaggerated charming smile. "Maybe, but you own a mirror right? So you must know yourself!" Naruto said laughing.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They continued to make jokes, laugh and speak of random, things. But Naruto could not find the right words for what he intended to say to Sasuke about Gaara. He could not even define what his relationship with Sasuke was. The truth was that Naruto loved Sasuke, but he had changed. Naruto was not sure that he loved the person Sasuke had been for these last two years. He had turned into a jealous bastard. But he also had a sensitive, kind side of him, that never seemed to fade. He felt that life with Sasuke was safe. Naruto always feared the unknown. He just couldnt picture himself without Sasuke. They sat down by the dock, watching boats come and go, and the blue sky's clouds drifting. "I like you, Naruto" Gaara suddenly said. "I find you amusing" "Yeah, I know, im a total cluts" Naruto said, thinking about the hallway-boxer-incident. "That's not what I meant" Gaara looked at him, and Naruto felt his eyes on him. Naruto didn't know how to response. Even though they had just met, things seemed just as natural as flowing water, and drifting clouds. He felt something, what was it? A spark? "We should go to a bar!" Naruto looked at Gaara, slightly shoocked. That came out of nowhere. "What do you mean a bar? We are not old enough to drink yet, and I have a ton of homework to do!" "Oh come on, live a little! I'm buying" "Uhm, how old were you again?" "Naruto, haven't you ever heard of a fake ID? Comeon, it will be fun, I promise, and you need some fun, I can tell" What did he mean, saying that? Am I really such a geek, only caring about homework and grades? Naruto thought. Maybe i need to losen up. "Yeah yeah, Im in" Naruto had second thoughts just as soon as the words left his lips.

Naruto got home to his apartment, and made some dinner. He reflected upon the hours he had spent with Gaara. He seemed like a really nice guy. Wonder what Sasuke would say if he knew about this. Better keep it a secret, Naruto decided. The phone rang, and filled the silent apartment with an incredibly loud sound. Naruto picked up the phone, it was Sasuke. "Hey, Naruto. How's things? Wanna hang out with us later on?" "Hey, Sasuke. Uhm, im not feeling to good today. I think its best if I stay inside today" "What? you never get sick, well well I hope you get better soon, Talk to you later then, bye" "Bye" He felt bad for lying, but he honestly did not want to hang out with Sasuke, and whoever the others were tonight. What should I wear tonight? I've never been to a bar before. Naruto thought, as he headed for his wardrobe.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto walked back and forth in his apartment. Sometimes he sat down, and got up just as fast. He walked to the mirror in the bathroom, and looked over his outfit. A simple black shirt and a pair of grey jeans. Well, these are my finest pieces of clothing, he tought, it just has to be good enough. Gosh, why am I acting like this, its just a bar! Or is it really the bar thats been making me restless and nervous, maybe its.. He wouldn't allow his thoughts to go any further. Suddenly he heard knocking. The time was 9.10 pm. It was Gaara, and he was ten minutes late. "Hey, you look nice, you even have pants on. All ready to go?" Gaara said smiling, as Naruto opened the door. "Thanks. Yes, let's go"

They found a place that looked fine on the outside, but was kind of sleazy inside, it wasn't crouded, but neither empty. "We can sit over here" Gaara walked to a booth and sat down. Naruto followed, and looked terrified at his surroundings, were there were big scary bikers, and all sorts of big scary people. He felt their eyes on him, and he felt like he was walking around with a big sign on his forehead that said: IM NOT 21. He sat down in the booth, across Gaara. "Relax, what do you want?" "I dont know just order something for me" Gaara walked over to the bar, and ordered two glasses of something. The man behind the bar asked for ID, and Gaara took up his fake one. Naruto waited, and expected the bartender to yell at Gaara for showing him that fake thing. But nothing happened, other then Gaara paying, and walking back to the table. Naruto sighted in relief, but still felt nervous about the whole thing. Gaara sat the glass of something infront of him, and then sat down. He lifted his glass; "Let's make a toast! For.. Hanging out, just the two of us, and for new friends! But be careful with this stuff it's .." But Naruto had already emptied his glass. "Oh my god, Naruto, that was sake, you shouldn't drink it that fast!" "I didn't like the smell of it, so I just covered my nose and drank the whole..." Naruto suddenly felt that his mouth was litterally on fire, and in one brief moment, Naruto took Gaaras glass from his hand, and emptied it too, forgetting it's content. Now he felt like a volcano had an outburst right in his mouth. "Water! Need water!" Narutos vision got blurry, and he felt like the room was spinning around him. He saw Gaara run towards the bartender, and got back with a mug of water. Naruto drank three glasses of water, and the burning sensation disapeared. He swung from side to side, still feeling dizzy. "Uhm, how are you feeling, Naruto?" "I feel greaat, and I think you're puuurdy" "And I think you're drunk! And also, we should probably get you home" "Nooees, I wanna shtay, right here with yoooou" Naruto got up, kissed Gaara on his cheek and swung to a small clearing of the floor, that probably was made as a dancefloor. Naruto started dancing. It was not a pretty sight. Gaara, went to find him, but as soon as he got there, Naruto was gone. He soon found him arguing with a biker dude, twice his size. "Oh, hell yesh, I can take you on!"


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? Come'on, sorry about my friend here, he drank his sake to fast" "No problem, I like this kid, he's though" The biker responded through his thick beard, tapping Naruto on his shoulder. Gaara dragged Naruto back to the booth. "I dont feel to good, Gaara" Naruto said, feeling extremly nauseous, and after that, pitch blackness.

He woke up the following morning, feeling hazy. His mouth was dry, and his first thought was water. He turned to the other side, only to find something red and hairy. What is that thing, he thought. He poked it, and the thing turned around. "Good morning" Gaara said with a yawn. "YAAAAAARGGGHHH, what in the world are you doing here? What happened last night?" "Relax, it's still early in the morning. You asked me to follow you home, and also invited me to stay over" Gaara said with another great yawn. "uh, I did? I can't remember doing that.. By the way, do you want to use the phone? I bet your folks are worried about you" "Nah, I live alone, so it's cool" "You live by yourself? Where's your folks?" Gaara looked at Naruto for one second before he responded. "It's a long story, and this is not the time for long stories I think" Gaara saw a glimpse of something, deep inside Naruto's dark blue eyes, pain? Suffering? We have the same eyes, he thought to himself. "You know what? I think it's time for something else" Gaara said with a grin. "What?" "Pillow fight!" Gaara's pillow slammed right in Naruto's face. "Oh no, you didn't!" Naruto took his own pillow and threw it on Gaara.

Fifteen minutes later, they both layed in the bed, breathing heavily. Feathers pored down from everywhere. "Haha, I nailed you" Naruto said with a laugh. "Did not! I totally won!" Gaara rolled over towards Naruto, and bursted out laughing. "Haha, you have a ton of feathers in your hair. Let me get them out" Gaara pulled out some feathers, but got distracted. "Uhm, you have one here as well" he said, as he reached for the blondes neck. The moment he touched naruto's neck he felt it, sparks. As a thunder storm, it hit him. Gaara pulled in closer, with one hand on his neck, and the other rested on his cheek. The kiss was inevitable. Naruto felt his mind battle the kiss, but with a small sight, he gave in. He pulled Gaara closer, holding his arms thightly around him. "Never let go of me" Gaara whispered.

For what felt like forever, they layed like that. Until reality hit Naruto, and as much as he hated it, he let go of Gaara, and pushed him away. "You should go" Naruto said with a small whisper. Naruto turned away from him, and listened as Gaara got up, dressed himself and left without a word. How could I do this to Sasuke, I love him. Don't I? He let his mind wander off. Thinking about Gaara's soft lips, and Sasuke's jealousy.


End file.
